


A Mission in Seduction

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Teleporting powers, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Bucky's been trying to kiss you for almost a month now. It's harder than it looks. Between teammates and missions, there's been hardly any time to show you just how much he cares.His his mission to fix that.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	A Mission in Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyBarnes92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyBarnes92/gifts).



> Thanks VickyBarnes92 for the plot suggestion!

Bucky’s heart thudded in his chest and for the first time in seventy years, the thought of a mission terrified him. 

His hands clenched by his side and he wished to Hell that he had been allowed to bring a weapon more substantial than just the two sets of throwing knives tucked up his sleeves and in his jacket, the two small caliber handguns strapped to his ankles, the Glock tucked in the back of his dress pants and the ten inch collapsible dagger folded up in his pocket. 

He felt underdressed. 

Bucky glanced around the room doing his best to pretend as though he wasn’t intimidated by it all. He wormed his way further into the shadows as he watched Steve spin you around the dance floor. The punk still couldn’t dance worth a damn. That much Bucky remembered for a fact. Not that it meant anything here. 

Tony had decided to throw another one of his lavish parties. Attendance mandatory. It was a way to schmooze the upper crust of New York and help pay for the damages the Avengers caused unintentionally in their line of work. Though Tony hadn’t wanted Bucky here any more than Bucky wanted to be here, in the end, it hadn’t mattered. Attendance mandatory. 

Everyone wanted to gawk at the reformed assassin and at the Avenger’s “it” couple. Bucky had to admit, you and Steve looked good together, but he couldn’t help but wish it was him out there on the floor with you instead of Steve. That you were smiling up at HIM as though HE hung the stars and not at the punk who didn’t seem to know right from left. 

Bucky sighed and glanced down at the floor. His shoulders slumped slightly as waves of self-doubt flooded him. He wished that he could be the person that you deserved. 

A voice interrupted before he could get too far. “You know, I bet she’d say yes if you asked her to dance.” 

Bucky turned to see Sam standing to the side, glancing around the room as though he hadn’t just dared interrupt the former Winter Soldier’s brooding session. 

Bucky nodded. “That’s why I’m not going to ask her.” He said. 

Sam’s head swung around to look at him. “What? Why? I thought you two were . . . you know . . . doing the do.” 

Bucky blinked at him slowly and Sam sighed. “You know – man loves woman, woman loves man? Oh, come on man, don’t make me spell it out for you.” 

Bucky said nothing and Sam sighed dramatically. 

“You know . . . Fondueing?” 

Bucky cracked a half a grin and Sam cursed him under his breath. “Real nice, man. You could have just said you got it.” He murmured. 

Bucky shrugged a shoulder and glanced back out on the dance floor to see Tony cut into your dance and shooed Steve off to the side. 

Bucky’s half-grin faded off his face. “Hard to fondue when the team keeps interrupting.” Bucky murmured, giving Sam a pointed glare. 

Sam chuckled nervously. “Right. Listen. I didn’t know the two of you were going to be there. It’s not like the common room is a great place to be getting cozy anyway. It’s the common room. It’s for everyone.” 

Bucky grumbled as he thought back to a few weeks ago. He’d finally worked up the courage to ask you on a date, just the two of you, and you’d agreed with the biggest smile he’d ever seen. Bucky had talked to Steve who’d suggested a simple movie night. Bucky had jumped at the idea. He remembered doing those with dames in the forties. It was something familiar he could hold on to. He’d gotten everything set up and then taken you to the common room to watch ‘His Girl Friday’ a movie he’d remembered liked when it had first come out. 

Everything had been perfect. You’d curled your body around his. The lights were low. The old black and white film lending a certain romantic air to the evening. He’d just worked up the courage to tip your chin up and lean in when Sam had walked into the room, complaining about Cary Grant. 

Bucky had almost murdered him where he stood. But instead, you’d laughed grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him back towards your apartment. “Thanks for the movie, Sarge.” You’d said, smiling up at him. 

Bucky had smiled and stepped closer to you. He’d watched your eyes light up and drift to his lips and just as he was leaning in . . . Steve opened the door. 

Bucky had sighed angrily as you’d chuckled awkwardly and slipped inside. 

“Sorry, Buck.” Steve had murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s fine.” Bucky had said, brushing past Steve and moving into the kitchen. 

Steve had shut the door and trailed after him. “There will be another opportunity.” Steve had promised. 

But there hadn’t been. Between missions and training, you were almost never alone. The few times you were and just as he was leaning in, something had ALWAYS interrupted. If Bucky didn’t find a way to get you alone and uninterrupted soon, he didn’t think it would be fair to hold him accountable for his actions. 

“What’s stopping you now?” Sam asked, bringing Bucky back to the present. 

Bucky glanced around the room and shook his head. 

Sam scoffed. “What? The lights not low enough for you? The mood not romantic enough? Trust me. Women love things like this. Just go up and tell her how you feel.” 

“She knows how I feel.” Bucky said softly, glancing over at you. 

“Does she?” Sam asked. 

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat. “Sure, she does . . .” He didn’t sound so sure. 

Sam shook his head and wandered away. “If you say so.” He murmured under his breath. 

Bucky heard him anyway. 

His eyes shot back to you as you curtsied at Tony as the song finished. What if you thought he didn’t want you? What if that’s why you hadn’t tried to kiss him again? What if . . . what if . . . 

He couldn’t wait. He had to go. Go, go, go! 

Bucky raced towards you, a manic expression on his face. He grabbed your bicep and led you away from the rest of the party. 

“Sarge? Are you okay?” 

He shook his head quickly. His eyes darted around the room. You risked reaching out to put a hand on his chest. His heart was beating furiously. 

“James?” You asked worriedly. 

Bucky grabbed your wrist and kept your hand pinned to his chest. “We need to go. We . . . I need to go right now.” 

“Okay. Okay sweetie. Let me just go tell Steve . . .” 

“No. Right now.” He stressed. 

You didn’t hesitate as you closed your eyes and blinked the two of you back to the apartment. 

Your hands fell away from Bucky’s chest then and you swayed lightly on your feet feeling suddenly very lightheaded. It took a lot more out of you to bring someone WITH you when you blinked. Especially when you were carrying your anchor with you. 

But as the mania in Bucky’s eyes faded, you couldn’t help but smile and think that the splitting headache you’d have later was worth it. You did frown, though, when the tension in his shoulders didn’t bleed away. 

“James?” You asked softly. 

Bucky stood frozen for another few seconds and then, suddenly, he lurched forward and grabbed your biceps tightly in his arms. He gently shoved you backwards until your back hit the wall and you gasped. 

Before you could question his motives, Bucky’s lips landed on yours like a man possessed. His hands reached up to hold your face as his body caged you against the wall. Your own reached out and snaked around the back of Bucky’s neck to pull him even closer, as if such a thing was possible. 

When Bucky finally let you go, you almost fell in a heap on the floor. His arms gripped your thighs through your dress and he lifted you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you were suddenly very grateful Wanda had talked you into the princess cut dress instead of the A-line you’d been planning on. 

“Hi, Sarge.” You murmured breathlessly through swollen lips. Your eyes were already focused on his own lipstick stained lips which curled into a delicious smirk. 

“Hi yourself, doll.” 

Bucky leaned in as though he just couldn’t help himself and captured your lips lightly once, twice more. 

He leaned his forehead against yours. “Been wantin’ to do that for awhile.” He admitted softly. 

“Yeah?” You asked, finally glancing up at his eyes. You quirked a brow. “What else have you been wanting to do?” 

Bucky stood frozen for just a second and then he abruptly spun on his heel and started stalking through the hall. Your hearts beat in sync as he led you to his room. He opened the room and the two of you looked at each other. 

You smiled first and before Bucky could return the gesture, you pressed yourself against him and fused your lips with his. 

Bucky kicked the door shut. 

Steve stalked behind Thor, doing his best to look as small as possible. He just needed to get outside, and he’d be safe. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Capscicle?” Tony’s low voice asked behind him. Steve froze and turned around slowly. Tony looked pissed. 

“Just going to get some air, Tony.” Steve tried to reason. 

Tony shook his head. “I don’t think so, Spangles. Loverbird one and Loverbird two snuck off together and that means YOU get to make up their share of the work. Look! There’s Mayor Shelley. Go . . . flirt with her or something.” 

Steve ran through every possible excuse he could think of, but he and Tony both knew he had nothing. Steve’s shoulders slumped and he headed towards the overly made up figure of Mayor Shelley in the corner. 

Steve grit his teeth as he put on his showman smile and let the Mayor fawn all over him. You and Bucky better have a good time tonight because tomorrow morning, Steve was going to have a lot to say. Till the end of the line, his Spangly ass.


End file.
